Galactic History
This requires a lot more work, but here is what we have appropriated, written and embellished so far... The First Great Schism circa 24,500 BBY The First Great Schism was one of the first splits between followers of the Jedi Order and those who refused to follow the Jedi hierarchy's dictates. The Second Great Schism Circa 7000 BBY Around 7000 BBY, a second war broke out between the Jedi and Dark Jedi that lasted a hundred years. The Dark Jedi were finally defeated at the Battle of Corbos and exiled into the far reaches of space. These exiles finally landed on the planet Korriban, enslaved the native Sith, and eventually interbred with them and created a new Force organization that eventually would plague the Galaxy for millennia: the Sith cult. The Great Sith War Circa 3996 BBY Exar Kun and Uliq unleash against the Republic The Great Hunt Circa 3995 BBY The fall out from the hidden manipulators of the Great Sith War The Mandalorian Wars Circa 3976 BBY The Rise of Revan and the Mandalorian Triumph The Jedi Civil War Circa 3958 BBY Revan's return and eventual redemption The First Jedi Purge Circa 3954 - 3951 BBY The Sith Triumvirate: Darths Traya, Nihilis and Sion The Great Galactic War Circa 3681 - 3653 BBY The massive invasion of Sith from Drommund Kas as Emperor Vitiate (see Sith of Note) invades having chiseled at the fabric of the Republic for centuries whilst building his armies. The New Sith Wars Circa 2000 BBY - 1000 BBY The New Sith Wars, also known as the Jedi-Sith War, and known to the Sith as the War of the Fittest, The Betrayal and The Curse of Qalydon, was the name given to the thousand years of conflict between the Jedi and the Sith, which lasted from approximately 2000 to 1000 BBY. As an era, the New Sith Wars were characterized by a spectacular rise of the Sith, the decline of the Galactic Republic, and a growing militancy in the Jedi Order. The balance between the Sith and the Republic fluctuated during the period, and at several periods, especially after the pivotal Battle of Mizra, the Republic was in danger of being overwhelmed completely. The Vong War The Yuuzhan Vong War (25 ABY–29 ABY), also known as the Great War by the Yuuzhan Vong,21 was a pan-galactic conflict which arose when the Yuuzhan Vong, a warlike species which had long ago fled the destruction of its own galaxy, invaded the Outer Rim. Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya's ill-prepared and inefficient government was unable to prevent the extra-galactic species from driving inexorably toward the Core. Coruscant, the galactic capital, was conquered and remade by the invaders two years after the invasion had commenced, by which time countless species had been rendered extinct and entire planets were now uninhabitable. Utilizing advanced biotechnology in every field of life, the Yuuzhan Vong were masters of adaptation and subterfuge, as well as brute force and terror tactics. The beliefs that the invasion was divinely ordained and that the galaxy was theirs by right were reinforced by Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane and the priest caste; the conduits to the gods all Yuuzhan Vong worshiped. Thus the species attacked with ferocity, their invasion stalling only once the fleet, under command of Warmaster Tsavong Lah, had overextended itself. A vendetta against Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order, a heretical movement brewing among the lower castes, as well as rumors that their long-destroyed homeworld haunted the Unknown Regions, were only several of the factors which caused the stagnation of the Yuuzhan Vong empire. After their swift advance, technological parity soon emerged between the New Republic and the Yuuzhan Vong. Once the New Republic had recovered from the loss of its capital, the Yuuzhan Vong were dealt a disastrous defeat at Ebaq 9. Wracked with internal tensions as it was, the Yuuzhan Vong Empire was still able to neutralize many of the threats facing it, including the Yevetha and the Ssi-ruuk, before going once more on the offensive. The New Republic, which was reformed under Alderaanian Chief of State Cal Omas into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, was brought to the brink of defeat, and moved toward the fatal deployment of Alpha Red, a pathogen hostile to the Yuuzhan Vong, in response to a renewed Yuuzhan Vong advance upon its temporary capital at Dac. This dangerous end to the war was averted when Zonama Sekot, a seed of the lost living homeworld of the Yuuzhan Vong, emerged over Coruscant, its arrival precipitating the final battle of the conflict. Skywalker and other leading Jedi, who had located Zonama Sekot and urged its return, defeated Shimrra Jamaane and the true master of the Yuuzhan Vong, Onimi, during the battle, while fleets of warships clashed once more in space. The Yuuzhan Vong War ended with the deaths of the Supreme Overlord and the surrender of Warmaster Nas Choka's armada. The resulting Sekot Accords, which stipulated disarmament and amnesty for the Yuuzhan Vong, proved deeply unpopular for many; both the Yuuzhan Vong, and the aftermath of their devastating war, played a major role in events to come. Darth Krayyt and the Sith Imperial War The Sith–Imperial War was a conflict occurring from 127–130 ABY, which saw the return of the Empire as the dominant galactic power. Darth Krayt, Dark Lord of the One Sith, set out to destroy the New Jedi Order, sending all his minions to commit the murderous sprees in his name. Following the war, the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances surrendered, though surviving portions of its military reformed into the Galactic Alliance Remnant, intent on keeping up the opposition against the Empire and the One Sith. However, the Sith revealed their deception and took control of the former, causing Fel and his followers to form the True Empire. The Story So Far Circa 150 ABY - Present The collapse of Darth Krayt's Empire, the rise of the Federation and the Return of the Old Sith Lords. Following Darth Krayt's death, Cade Skywalker disappeared in obsurity. Emperor Fel, severely wounded during the conflict, became reclusive and the Imperial Remnant withdrew from many of its campaigns. The Sith Empire flundered, splintered by rennegades declaring themselves Emperors and Kings of systems from the Calderra to Core. The Alliance, or what remained of the Republic and its Senate, failed to take avantage of this era as they still lacked the Jedi to adequately face the splintered Sith. The Jedi themselves were continually hunted by the Sith as sport - their heads and lightsabers becoming trophies among their generals. Then a small group of mercenaries brought the Federation to the Alliance, giving them a place on the senate. This powerful new AI species quickly liberated Coruscant and began pushing the Sith from the Core. With the Federation came hordes of giant exogorth worms, migrating through Federation teritory and towards the core. As these ravaged Korriban on their way through, the Sith unleashed a Death Star Krayt had ordered to be built before his defeat. As this was uneashed at Korriban to clear the worms, the Jedi and Federation mounted a joint assault to destroy it and take advantage of the chaos on the Sith homeworld. At the height of the battle the Death Star leapt away into hyperspace, appearing to have been hijacked by the Federation. Relations between the Federation and the Alliance all but collapsed and the real culprits behind the theft slipped away into the far reaches of the galaxy. There, Lord Thule (a rennegade Sith) found the spirit of Exar Kun waiting to inhabit the Death Star. Having possessed Thule's dreams for decades, he finally gained the tool he required to return from the dead and inhabited it using the Technomancy secrets he had learnt with Thule (from Palpatine's old records on Naboo). Returning the Death Star to Coruscant, Kun obliterated the Federation colony and slammed the battle station into the surface of the planet - unleashing an unholy amount of darkside power as he did so. Sending his Generals to begin securing his Empire, he turned his attention the remnants of Krayt's One Sith Empire and the possibility that the whily old Jedi had cheated death once more. Beliveing him to be inhabiting Cade Skywalker, he dispatched a secret envoy to eliminate the head of the One Sith. Thule was to take the forces under his command to invade the Federation and prevent them from rebuilding their hyperspace communications relay to the Core. He failed, fled to Naboo and attempted to seize control of his homeworld once more. A group of rennegade Mandalorians under Nimrod the Crusader and his powerful allies (Albatross, 24, Cain, Odio, Echo and Admiral Reynolds) had taken the planet whilst he had been busy serving Kun. In a desperate attempt to retake the planet, his fleet was defeated and he was hunted down by Kun's servants and the Mandalorians. The Alliance are now courting Kun on New Alderaan, as the ancient Sith attempts to gain their confidence. He has begun uniting the Mandalorian Clans and with the death of Nimrod the Crusader, there is concern that the independent Mandalorian groups may be about to be swallowed into Kun's Empire. As the One Sith expand throughout the Outer Rim, only Mandalore stands in their way. Meanwhile, dangerous Sith powers are awakening across the galaxy. Following the exogorths, a leviathan has arisen and an outbreak of a horrendous plague in the Slice Sector reduces trade along the Western spiral arms of the galaxy...